Limited
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: *Post Bereft* He watched M'gann collapse and knew that she had pushed herself far past her limits in the battle with the tele-path. As the team waits to see if her uncle can bring her back, Superboy realizes that he's limited too. Connor/M'gann. Two-shot
1. Breaking Barriers

_**Author's Note: **__So, I've been pretty mad at Young Justice. I mean, it's been months and only 10 episodes have been released! But then I was re-watching "Bereft" and I couldn't help but jot this down. It's a two-shot, meaning that the last chapter will be uploaded soon. I really love Young Justice and I hope more episodes air soon so I can write more Connor/M'gann goodness! Enjoy!_

They flew across the desert flying back to where their teammates were. It had been a long and hectic day and all that Superboy wanted to do was to lie down in his bed and relax. Taking a glance at the girl next to him, he suppressed a smile. M'gann had played the hero today—she had not only saved him, but restored all of their memories—and by the grin on her face, he could tell she was proud of her accomplishments.

Hell, he was proud of her. It seemed like every day M'gann was becoming stronger and more powerful. Sure, she was still a klutz. He could still picture her trying to wipe away all the stuff she had spilled on him when he had tried to help her cook, but she was becoming a more capable fighter and proving herself to be a valuable asset to the team. He was glad that he had been able to help her out tonight when she needed him. Together, they had stopped that psychic freak.

Together.

That word caused a strange feeling to bloom in his veins. An almost warm feeling seemed to rush through his system, making himself more and more aware of M'gann's presence. What was going on with him? Why did he feel this way? He searched through his mind and tried to come up with something—a word—that described what he felt but nothing appeared in his mind.

They landed gracefully in front of the ship as Kid-Flash rushed out to greet them. He looked expectantly at M'gann.

"So," His voice was clipped and impatient. "Where's my souvenir?" With a smile, M'gann took a step back and with a dramatic wave of her hand, presented the little ball that had saved Superboy once before. It chirped at Kid-Flash who stared at it curiously.

"What is it?" He asked suspiciously.

"I dunno," M'gann confessed. "But it seems friendly and it saved Superboy, so it must be a good guy."

"Hmm," Kid-Flash muttered as he motioned for the little machine to roll over to him; it didn't. "Here boy! Come on! Here!" The machine chirped and reluctantly rolled over and Kid-Flash seemed to beam. "Cool!"

"Yeah," Superboy added. "Cool."

"How's Kaldur?" M'gann asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I'll be fine," Kaldur stepped out of the shadows. "I'm doing much better now, especially now that I have my memories back."

"Funny how a little bit of water could cause such a difference," Artemis mumbled as she and Robin stood beside their leader. "But, I'm relieved everyone is alright."

"So," Robin began anticipation in his voice. "Mission success?"

"I think that's a good—" M'gann's voice suddenly cut off and she placed a hand to her forehead. She was burning up!

"Miss M?" Kid-Flash took a step towards her.

"Megan, are you alright?" Robin asked. The youngest of the team had suddenly grown more serious and for a brief second, M'gann could tell that one day he would make a wonderful leader. She tried to focus on that thought, but dizziness clouded her vision. Had she pushed herself too far earlier?

"Hey," Superboy touched her shoulder and she jumped at the contact. "What's wrong?" His brilliant blue eyes met hers and she found herself compelled to answer, but her voice wouldn't work. Thoughts were rushing through her mind and she couldn't focus on a single one of them.

"Call," She managed to choke out. "Uncle J'onn."

She knew that she had pushed herself too far. Isn't that what her uncle had warned her about whenever they studied together? The one cardinal rule had always been to never push past her limits. And yet, she had done just that.

"Wait, why?" Kid-Flash asked with a startled look on his face.

M'gann tried to force herself to answer, but it was no use. She could feel herself being sucked into the dark recesses of her mind. Superboy was shouting something at her and her team was slowly moving in closer, but it was too late.

She collapsed into Superboy's arms.

"She's burning up!" Superboy shouted. "Call her uncle!"

"And Batman," Kaldur added, quickly taking charge. Robin nodded and quickly entered the ship to establish a video feed. "Superboy, could you bring her inside?" Superboy rose, securely holding M'gann in his arms and nodded.

"What should I set up for her?" Artemis questioned. "We don't even know what's wrong with her!" Kaldur took a step forward and placed a hand on M'gann's forehead. He instantly pulled his hand back as if he had been burned.

"Saline," Kaldur ordered. "It will hopefully keep her temperature down until we can reach the base."

"But that's for humans!" Artemis protested.

"I know," Kaldur replied. "But we have nothing else. Set it up." Artemis nodded and vanished into the ship. Superboy's gaze was focused on M'gann and Kaldur knew that it would be hard to reason with him. He was pretty sure that there was something developing between these two and although he had no proof, he knew from personal experience that people in love were stubborn. Coupled with Superboy's natural stubbornness and this made it nearly impossible for logic to get past his thick skull. So, Kaldur settled for comforting instead.

"Superboy," The young clone looked up, his eyes clouded with worry and fear. "She's going to be ok."

"I know," He replied. "She has to be."

Kaldur nodded and then headed into the ship, Superboy trailing at his heels.

_**Author's Note: **__So, next chapter will be uploaded soon. Until then, please review! _


	2. Safe

_** Author's Note: **__Here is the conclusion! I really like doing two-shots. I might do some more soon . . . Anyways, please enjoy!_

Connor hated this.

He had nearly all of the superpowers Superman had—super strength, super speed, and agility—and yet, none of those powers could help M'gann right now. Nothing he could do could help save her. He was powerless and that thought in itself was infuriating.

No one had said anything as they had arrived back at their headquarters. It was as if breaking the silence could ruin all of M'gann's chances to get better. Securely, Connor had carried M'gann off the ship and past the ever-calculating eyes of Batman and into the infirmary. With a gentleness that he didn't know he was capable of, Connor placed her down on the bed and suddenly wished she would just open her eyes and shout something about how it was a joke.

Her lying there—not moving, barely breathing—was a joke. At least, that was what he wanted her to say. How could be so damn powerless? Why did he have all these powers if he could not use them to save the one person who saw him for what he was—a teenager—and not as others saw him? If she didn't wake up . . .

It was a dangerous thought that he didn't want to entertain. Too dangerous and too painful and instantly Connor banished the thought. This whole being useless thing was pushing his limits. His grip on his anger was quickly disappearing and he wasn't sure how long he could just sit and wait.

He had never thought that he would be limited. He had so many powers that he could either help save the world or he could damn it, but when it came to this one problem, he was useless. Why was he useless? Why did he have to be limited as well? It just didn't make sense!

"J'onn," Batman quietly greeted. Connor held his breath—well, to be honest, he didn't need to breathe, but it was something that M'gann had taught him—and waited to hear the diagnosis of his teammate. The Manhunter looked exhausted with beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead. "What is your diagnosis?"

That was Batman—always professional, never willing to let his emotions flare out of his control. His protégée was emulating him pretty well. Robin hadn't said anything after he had contacted Batman and had refused to show any hint of emotion. Connor noticed that—out of all of them—Kid Flash was the only one showing his emotions clearly. Fear was in the speedster's eyes and Connor knew that fear was justified.

After all, M'gann might never wake up.

"I made contact in her mind," The Martian began and Connor released the breath he had been holding. "But her battle has mentally exhausted her. I was able to repair the damage in her mind, but she'll only wake up when she feels she's safe from being attacked again."

The answer gave Connor no satisfaction. M'gann didn't think she was safe? Didn't she know that he would protect her? He would never let her end up in this situation again! Anger coursed through him and he tried to control it.

"So, what happens now?" Kid Flash asked, worry lacing his tone.

"We wait." Batman replied and to Connor's surprise, he doesn't leave his spot outside M'gann's infirmary room. For the first time, Connor realized that the Batman did care about this team of ex-sidekicks and other odd teenagers.

"Can I see her?" Connor's voice was quiet and it surprised him. He had never known that he could summon something other than anger and disapproval in his tone. Batman glanced at J'onn who simply nodded. Needing no other encouragement, Connor walked into the infirmary.

"M'gann," He mumbled as he took his place in the chair by her bed. He has never seen her this still before and for a moment. It's almost as if she was dead. He was unsure what to do now—should he sit or stand? "Wake up."

She doesn't stir.

"Dammit," He cursed and he felt stupid. Of course she wouldn't wake up just because he asked her to. Things weren't that simple! Running a hand through his hair in sheer embarrassment, he decided to sit. The room is silent except for the multitude of machines hooked up to M'gann. There were ones to monitor her heart rate, her breathing, and her brainwave activity. Frankly, they were cutting into thinking deeply time. "Damn machines." He anxiously glanced at M'gann about to apologize, but suddenly realized that she was still unconscious.

It's almost as if she's that princess from that movie she made him watch three weeks ago. What was it called? The one with the princess who was cursed from birth to prick her finger on some old fashioned thing called a spinning wheel—Sleeping Beauty. He hadn't wanted to watch it, but the look on her face as she had begged and pouted was too hard to resist. So, he had sat and watched it and she had, understandably, enjoyed it much more than him. And yet . . . If he were to kiss her now—like in that movie—would she wake up?

He turned his head away from her in embarrassment. M'gann had said so herself—Sleeping Beauty was a fairy tale, whatever that meant. A kiss probably wouldn't wake her up because she wasn't cursed. But there had to be something he could do for her.

"M'gann." He tried again, hoping for some response.

Silence.

"M'gann, wake up."

She doesn't give any sort of reaction. He was starting to lose hope. Her uncle had said she hadn't felt safe here so all he had to do to wake her up was make her feel safe, right? Now, what would make someone feel safe? He racked his mind for an image or some miraculous answer to appear when he spotted her hand hanging off the railing of the bed. Robin had explained to Connor once—after a rescue mission—why people recently saved ran into each other arms.

"They need to be held," The young boy had explained. "Contact, like a hug, makes people feel safe. It lets them know that someone is there for them."

Taking a deep breath in, Connor grabbed her hand and held it within his own. He had held it earlier in battle, but he hadn't realized how smooth her skin was. It felt so soft and in his calloused hand, it made him feel better about everything. M'gann had always had that way about her—one smile could send Connor into this tailspin of unknown emotions. Squeezing her hand, he knelt down close to her face.

"M'gann," His tone is quiet again and comforting. "Please wake up. Please, for me." He waited for a response after saying something so heartfelt—like he had seen in those cheesy movies that Artemis had watched—but M'gann remained in her dreamland. Dejected, Superboy let go of her hand and stood up, prepared to go outside and wait with the others.

"Connor," A soft voice called. "I heard you the first time." He turned around to see M'gann fully awake with a small, mischievous smile on her face and Connor can't help but break out in a grin. He had saved her—without any of his powers. He had proved that he could work around his limits and most importantly—

He had gotten her back again.

_**Author's Note: **__Aw, I really loved this two-shot and I hope you did too! Please review! _


End file.
